


The cat costume

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sex, Trans!Connor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: During the Halloween shopping Connor gets hold of a nice costume with which he surprises Hank...Oh, and how surprised he is...
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The cat costume

**Author's Note:**

> This was a punishment. But I quite enjoyed to write it! ;) So have fun reading it!

There was this costume. Hank had been telling him to hurry up for five minutes. After all, they had other things to do.

But there was this costume. Connor had been standing in front of for at least three minutes now, just staring at it. It was a two-piece, together with a few accessories. The whole thing was basically a very stimulating version of a cat costume.

"Connor, you ready?" Connor turned his eyes away from the costume and just took it off the shelf. Hank saw he was holding something in his hand but didn't know what it was.  
"What is it that you picked up?" But Connor just smiled at him.  
"Just wait and see." Hank stopped for a moment before he joined him again.

Sometimes Connor just had a knack for driving him crazy.

When they returned from their shopping in the evening, it was so late that Hank got ready for bed and finally went over to the bedroom. But what he saw left him speechless. To his surprise, he stopped in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. The pitch in his voice told Connor that he had caught Hank cold. While he was getting ready in the bathroom, Connor had quickly changed into the cat costume. It was beautifully made, the fabric was soft. Connor was sure that Hank would definitely like it.

So he placed himself on the bed. A little lascivious, his gaze directed at the bedroom door. In the meantime, he had even had enough time to download a little feature. But he would only confront Hank with that when he pressed the right buttons on him.

Hank's first glance already showed Connor that he had done everything right. His partner came closer to the bed and Connor bit his lower lip. He moved towards the edge of the bed with almost cat-like movements, with the little bell on his collar ringing softly. Hank was overwhelmed for a moment but then tried to just go for it.

"So that's what made you so interested in the shop today," he murmured and Connor smiled at him. Hank's gaze remained fixed on the individual accessories that Connor was wearing. Not only the collar caught his attention. It was also the cat's ears, which were held on his head with a hoop. He touched them almost gently and Connor continued to fixate his gaze on him.

Hank now knelt on the floor, so that he was at eye level with Connor. Without waiting for Hank's signals, Connor leaned over and kissed him. His hand rested on Hank's cheek, he gently stroked his beard with his fingertips and meanwhile opened his mouth slightly to ask Hank to intensify the kiss. Hank complied with his request, their tongues met and Connor felt Hank gently press him onto the bed.

Connor reached out to him and sighed softly as Hank parted from his lips and wandered down his neck. Hank covered his body with kisses and paused now and then to just look at Connor.

A hand slid along Connor's side, down to the panties, which were held together at the sides with a few laces. But he was far from ready to open them now. His fingertips moved across Connor's groin, making him shiver slightly. Hank carefully tried to push his thighs apart a little and Connor resisted at first. He didn't want to make it that easy for Hank.

"You're a bit prickly, aren't you?" Hank asked him in a rough tone and Connor grinned at him mischievously. Only now did Hank realize again how cute he actually looked in this costume.

At the same time, he noticed this typical scent. The scent that Connor emitted when he was aroused... Hank loved it. He could almost have sunk into it. Once more Hank tried to get between his thighs. This time, however, he took one of his legs and placed it on his shoulder. This way Connor didn't even have the chance to resist him.

Connor's skin was so soft that Hank was often almost afraid he would scratch it with his beard if he stroked over it with his lips. He put one kiss next to the other as he slid down his inner thigh. Hank could already feel Connor flinching beneath him. His smile disappeared between Connor's thighs as he placed a gentle kiss on the soft fabric of the panties. - It was already so wet that Connor didn't even need a certain amount of preparation.

"You like that, huh?" he asked and heard Connor sigh softly. Hank put a few kisses on the fabric again and then couldn't hold himself back. Slowly he pulled the laces of the panties off and finally freed Connor from them. In the next moment, he sank between Connor's legs and let him feel his tongue, which he let slide over Connor's pussy in its full width. Connor moaned loudly, almost a little bit relieving, and now the last resistance in him to give himself completely to Hank was gone.

Hank repeated his effort, stiffened his tongue a little, and smoothly swirled it through his slit. He felt Connor reaching into his hair and dipped his tongue into him, but this only slightly strengthened Connor's grip. By this time Connor was so wet that Hank found it difficult to control himself, but he enjoyed it all far too much.

Connor trembled beneath him as his tongue made its way up a little further and then glided over his nub. He nibbled at it for a brief moment before Hank encircled it with his lips and let his tongue twitch over it. He knew he was hitting a nerve with Connor. But it was just as risky. If he was too bold here, Connor would come without hesitation. So he left it at a few touches.

"Oh, Hank..." Connor sighed. "Hank, fuck me..." He begged for it and Hank found it hard to resist such a direct invitation. He didn't let Connor ask him twice if he wanted it that badly. As soon as Hank got up, Connor slipped back a little on the bed and gave his partner some space. But before Hank got up on the bed, he pulled down his shorts and finally got on all fours on the bed. Connor willingly pulled his legs up and reached for Hank's dick as he bent over him.

"You're quite greedy, darling...", Hank whispered before he settled between Connor's thighs and the latter helped him to enter him. Connor pulled him towards him and Hank squeezed against him with his pelvis. Connor emitted a subdued moan and he wrapped his arms around Hank's shoulders to cling to him.

It wasn't wild or impetuous. Hank knew how to drive Connor out of his mind. Sometimes it was enough for him to move his hips and push himself slowly and delicately into him. This time was no exception. Connor was a shivering mess underneath him, who could hardly control himself because of all his emotions.

Connor loved it when Hank laid his full weight on him. He was so comfortable with him, so well cared and secure...

Hank kissed him in between, and when they looked at each other, it was as if they looked deep into each other's souls. Connor looked so vulnerable and Hank, who usually played the unapproachable one, showed Connor in such moments a side that nobody else had ever seen.

"I love you, Hank... I love you so much..." Connor sighed as he reached into his hair again. Hank sealed his mouth with another kiss and picked up his pace a little, whereupon Connor started whimpering beneath him.

Although Connor didn't have a heartbeat, Hank felt him pounding firmly against his chest. Connor was so full of love for him and that alone drove him crazy in these situations.

The next moment Hank buried his face in Connor's neck and at the same time sensed Connor slowly but surely cramping up. He felt Connor's fingers digging into his back and heard him breathing against his ear trying to cool down his system.

"Hank... Hank, I..." In Connor's mind, there was still this silent agreement that they once had made. The one that said Connor couldn't come until Hank let him. Hank had never said it, but Connor knew he enjoyed it when he asked him for permission.

"Come Connor... come..." He gave him his sweet release and Connor raised his head to hide his face in Hank's shoulder. His fingers were cramping and he jerked around him. All this made his feelings spill over and his climax rolled over him.

Afterward, Hank slowly lifted his head and looked at Connor. He seemed so satisfied and so Hank stroked through his hair. But in the next moment, he heard something that made him stop for a second.

Connor purred.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" Hank asked, but couldn't avoid grinning at him. But Connor just smiled at him.  
"Be honest, you like it ...", Connor muttered and bit his lower lip.  
"I hate it," Hank replied, grinning and kissed him once more.


End file.
